happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gnu-bie
The Gnu-bie is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces the pale blue wildebeest Gnu, and the rich, gray skunk Greg. Starring Roles Gnu Senior Featuring Roles Stacy Josh Greg and Cadbury Chroma Froggy Appearances Cork Pinkie Wildebeest A hippo Generic Tree Friends Plot In a random jungle, Gnu is seen on a safari jeep, touring the jungle. Everyone likes it, until their jeep breaks. This leaves Josh, Stacy, Chroma, Greg, Pinkie, and Froggy scared. Senior is seen on another jeep tour, until he sees the stranded adventurers. He laughs at them, and drives off. Pinkie, who is a flamingo, flies off, only to get swarmed by a huge swarm of bees. Meanwhile, Josh paints a painting of Stacy on an easel of sugarcane, while Chroma paints the top of a tree. Greg is washing his clothes, until he sees a huge building. They follow him to the building, and go inside. The owner, Senior, orders Cork to lead them out, before he laughs at them. Chroma sees the dull Cork, and paints his shell pink. He grunts, and kicks them out. Gnu, who goes hiking, sees a lake, and jumps in, along with everyone else, until crocodiles attack them. They get out, only to see Froggy get eaten by the crocs. Josh and Chroma decide to build a new jeep. After three hours, they finally build the jeep, only to use it out of grass, AND that it is a plane. They all get on, but as SOON as they fly high, the plane combusts, and explodes into grass shreds. They all fall, so Gnu, in fear of his life, uses Chroma's bow as a parachute. However, Senior is on a plane, too, and flies straight into Chroma with the propellers, shredding him. They damage his plane by shooting concrete at the propellers, and Senior crashes into a lake. Gnu, Josh, and Greg land safely, but Stacy lands on the plane, but is then sliced in half by the tail of the plane as she slides down. Senior, in fear of being sent to jail, climbs out of the plane, leaving Cork to drown in the lake. Gnu sees him flee, and growls in anger, knowing he lost almost all of his passengers, and chases him. Senior sees a jeep, and fixes it, until he sees a huge herd of wildebeest traveling his way. The passengers jump on the herd, and try to chase him. Senior hits a few wildebeest, and then drives to a helicopter. Josh is right in front of Senior, and grabs his wildebeest, until his wildebeest trips, and both are hit by the car, where they bounce off the jeep, and land in a pit with lava in it. Gnu screams, and uses his horns to clip to his jeep and slow down his jeep, right as Greg's wildebeest tried to jump over the jeep, which causes Greg to go flying into a hippo's jaw. Senior then crashes into a tree, but just breaks his back, until that same tree crushes him. Gnu cheers in excitement, until realizing he belongs in the wild. Gnu is seen on all fours, roaming with other wildebeest, until they run off a cliff, along with him, as he was following the herd. The iris zooms in on a wildebeest horn, which lands next to civilization. A Generic Tree Friend picks it up. Moral Wild animals belong in the wild. Deaths Pinkie is swarmed by bees. Froggy is eaten alive by crocodiles. Chroma is shredded by plane propellers. Stacy is cut in half by the tail of the plane. Cork drowns. A few wildebeest are hit and driven over by Senior. Josh burns in a crater of lava, along with his wildebeest. Greg is eaten by a hippo. Senior is crushed by a tree. Every wildebeest, and Gnu, fall off a cliff. Trivia Gnu actually goes feral. This is the only time where Senior is seen not in a museum. Even though Pinkie is still white, she can still fly, as her lack of shrimp weakens her, yet she is able to fly very far. The Generic Tree Friend is red. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes